Usuario:Victini fanatic
Yo soy asi, no puedo ser de otra forma :3 Pues me podéis llamar Vik, tengo 13 años y vivo en un lugar de la mancha un pequeño pueblo perdido por España (YO SOY ESPAÑOL ESPAÑOL Archivo:Awesome.png). Soy un poco timida, pero cuando cojo confianza estoy como una cabra. Además, nunca traicionaría la confianza de nadie, me gusta ayudar a la gente cuando lo necesita. Sobre todo si se trata de asesinar a alguien >:D (?) También soy algo sanguinaria, siniestra y violenta, pero me controlo... A veces. Me gusta cantar, aunque la gente luego me pregunte por qué estoy estrangulando a un gato XD. Aunque poría conseguirlo (Mira dónde llegó JB y luego mira como canta ._.). También me gusta dibujar. Me encanta Victini (no se nota naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada(?)) porque es una monada y es el "Pokémon Victoria", es decir, es mi poke 8D (?) Amig@s NOTA: ¿Quieres ver sus perfiles? Haz clic en los icons. link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Layla_HayEs mi primera amiga aquí. Me resulta simpática link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Layla_Hay link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:PokeinventosEs mi ex, aunque seguimos siendo amigos =3link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Pokeinventos link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:SOLoMe cae muy bien y se le dan muy bien los fakes. link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:SOLo link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:FlygonicEs de las personas más locas que conozco.link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Flygonic link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:LuchiCokiUna amiga también fan de IA 8D link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:LuchiCoki link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Poke.Hero.12Es el héroe pokémon al que le encanta la 5ª generaciónlink=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Poke.Hero.12 link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lucas_Gonzalez_Ibañez Me pidió amistad y acepté :3 link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lucas_Gonzalez_Ibañez link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Cofagrigus324 Pensé que su poke favorito era Cofagrigus ._. link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Cofagrigus324 link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Cipirian_XMe pidió amistad y, como siempre, le dije que si x3link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Cipirian_X link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Psychic-boss70 Se le dan muy bien los fakes y es muy simpático link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Psychic-boss70 link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Naruto_Guitart Es un buen amigo al que le encanta Naruto =3 link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Naruto_Guitart link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Rapero Era mi muñeco Pikachu, pero como todos escapó D: link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Rapero link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Espeon114 Es muy buena amiga y está loca, como yo! 8D link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Espeon114 link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Sagradaophanimon Otra buena amiga. A veces se preocupa por mi nivel de locura XD link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Sagradaophanimon link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Danger1 Nació el mismo día que yo. Sus tipos favoritos son Fuego y Siniestro link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Danger1 link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Victini_heroína Es maja. Me pidió amistad y acepté. link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Victini_heroína link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Danieleli356 Me pidió amistad y acepté. link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Danieleli356 link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Z-super-Z Me costó lo suyo aprenderme su mote. Me cae muy bien .3. link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Z-super-Z link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Edú_Favre_Suaña_Vera Me cae muy bien. Le encanta maullar cuando se aburre :3 link=http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Edú_Favre_Suaña_Vera Mascotas Archivo:Para_vik.png Es muy cuteeee 83 Un regalo de Psy. Archivo:Quimera_para_Vik.png Me lo hizo Eka. Me gusta muchisimo. Archivo:Lawarai.pngMe encanta. Lo adopté y lo pienso tratar como si fuera basura mi hijo :3 Archivo:Mageleby.png Me lo regaló lucas cuando me pidió amistad. Archivo:Vamgro_sin_fondo.png Me lo regaló hero. Me encantan esos ojitos que dan miedo a mi hermano Archivo:Rlyplz.png Archivo:Calaptomb_fondo_transparente.png Está al lvl 30. Me encanta, se parece a mi (?????????????) Archivo:Mewpharos_Sprite.png Me encanta, me ayuda a hacer la cama. Es mi exclavo :3 (?) Archivo:Nuevo_Charmander_fuego_azul.png Nombre: Blumer Nivel: 1 Personalidad: Es un poco travieso, a veces me quema la ropa, pero le quiero :3 ¡Sube de nivel a Blumer! '' *Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 12:13 29 sep 2012 (UTC) *--Lucas Gonzalez Ibañez (discusión) 17:14 29 sep 2012 (UTC) * * * * Novelas y más Los cristales del tiempo ¡No olviden pasarse 8D! 1er Concurso Historiadores Anímense, que no muede (?) Entrevistas fanatic Entrevistas en directo Archivo:La.gif Metas imposibles (?) *Llegar a las 500 ediciones *Llegar a las 1000 ediciones *Ser Moderador *Terminar una novela *Ganar un concurso *Completar un concurso *Hacer una Dex completa. *Crear un hack/juego. *Tener 10 firmas *Tener 20 firmas. Pokémon Blanco 2 Ficha Equipo Libro de firmas Firma si no quieres que Totó te coma (?) *Totó me da meyo ._.U *me escondo detras de meta knight*ya mejorare la firma Psychic-boss70 21:05 6 may 2012 (UTC) *No conozco a toto, pero por si me comeLa ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 15:46 7 may 2012 (UTC) *Me caes bien,chica... *Yo quiero que Totó me coma 8D pero no me comera si firmo D8 aun asi firmare o3o Vileplume (Discusión) 20:40 10 may 2012 (UTC) *Ñee :D Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']] 55px 13:49 19 may 2012 (UTC) *IA mola :la: Archivo:Rin_icon.gifRin y Len 4EVER!!!like si te gusta (?)Archivo:Len_icon.gif 17:05 19 may 2012 (UTC) *IA? D: Lol molaaa 83 Bienvenida a la familia vocaloid (? Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngLily & Rin ~Duo Magnet~ Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 16:21 25 may 2012 (UTC) *nostálgica* Enserio, eres igualita a Viki, mi mejor amiga... ;w; por cierto, IA es mi favorita lolU además una cosa... DILE A TOTÓ QUE ME COMA 8DD (??? Archivo:Luxray_mini.gif[[Usuario:LuchiCoki|'Luxray ;3']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:LuchiCoki|'Power...]][[El instituto de Pokévilla|¡Disco Pogo! 8D']]Archivo:Luxray_mini.gif 13:59 28 ago 2012 (UTC) *Te firmo, Fanatica Victinesca Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 16:11 5 sep 2012 (UTC) *Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 16:13 5 sep 2012 (UTC) *¡Ya son 10! No me lo esperaba. Si llegamos a las 20 tendréis un regalito.'' *All the pretty visitors came and waved their arms and cast the shadow of a snake pit on the wall ♫♪ 20:39 6 sep 2012 (UTC) *Well Now Them Mardy Bum...I See Your Frown♫ And It´s Like Looking Down The Barrel Of A Gun And It Goes Off ♪♫♪♫ 17:35 15 sep 2012 (UTC) *Me ustaria que toto me coma mi vida es horrible--Lucas Gonzalez Ibañez (discusión) 21:12 27 sep 2012 (UTC) *Estreno firma =3 Archivo:Hax_C.pngSoy Hero 8D Archivo:Luc_C.png ¿Quieres algo?¡Pidelo! 8D Archivo:Sam_C.pngVisita mi dex Mis ideas Archivo:Hydre_C.png~ 14:03 9 oct 2012 (UTC) *Quieres accion? Ve a buscar a alguien mas, tengo sueño ewe ~ 07:47 30 sep 2012 (UTC) *El Fan de Naruto Numero 1 te deja su firma: Naruto Guitart si lo necessitas dime algo mi discusión 06:55 30 oct 2012 (UTC) *Yo estrenando mi firma konataizumizada :33 ◊кσηαтα ιzυмι◊ ◊ღ◊ ◊ιм νєяу σтαкυ, уσυ кησω◊ 19:36 30 dic 2012 (UTC) *border ¡El Martini que se tragó a Mind! • ¡Bébetelo! Mi Opinión • Mi Serie Principal Archivo:Cara_de_Lapras.png 20:40 7 ene 2013 (UTC) *¡No quiero ser comido! ¿Tienes un Mareep shiny? ¿Cuando el intercambio? 22:09 8 feb 2013 (UTC) *Let it burn vik!!!! asi, te quemara el perfil :D ( inconciente ) make it shine!! when you can (discusión) 14:52 20 feb 2013 (UTC) |}